


Happy Birthday Loverboy

by rylee_kai



Series: Voltron AUgust [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I love lattes, Look I actually don't keep up with vloggers/youtubers so let's hope this is okay, M/M, Vloggers, YouTubers - Freeform, Youtube AU, haha - Freeform, soft, vlog au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rylee_kai/pseuds/rylee_kai
Summary: What happens when Lance's best friend's surprise Lance on his birthday? Well a lot apparently. So here's a fun birthday adventure with so much of the crew and more. I love Latte interactions, so enjoy.That might be one of the worst summaries I have ever written, but oh well.Day 6 AUgust - Youtubers/Vloggers





	Happy Birthday Loverboy

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out a month prompt challenge! AUgust. 
> 
> Day 1 - Post Canon  
Day 2 - Crossover  
Day 3 - GenderSwap  
Day 4 - Angst  
Day 5 - Fluff  
Day 6 - Youtubers/Vloggers  
Day 7 - Reality Swap   
Day 8 - Pre-Canon  
Day 9 - Superhero  
Day 10 - Hanahaki  
Day 11 - College  
Day 12 - Celebrity  
Day 13 - Siblings  
Day 14 - Apocalypse  
Day 15 - Time Travel  
Day 16 - Soul Mates  
Day 17 - Band  
Day 18 - Hidden Identities   
Day 19 - Enemies  
Day 20 - Child Potion  
Day 21 - Fire  
Day 22 - Assassins  
Day 23 - Major Character Death  
Day 24 - Rape/Non Con  
Day 25 - Thieves  
Day 26 - Forster Family  
Day 27 - Blind/Deaf  
Day 28 - Imaginary Friends  
Day 29 - Aged Up  
Day 30 - Group Chat  
Day 31 - if y'all have any requests I will take
> 
> Not all of them will have relationships, but it will probably be more Lance centric, because he's my favorite, sorry not sorry. Ratings will vary, I might even make it a little spicy, who knows. All the works will range 2000-3000 words to keep me in check.

**Day 6 AUgust - Youtubers/Vloggers - Latte**

“Okay everyone, welcome to this live stream, as many of you know it’s Loverboy Lance’s birthday today, so we decided to surprise him with breakfast in bed,” Pidge said moving the phone camera over to Hunk who was holding a full breakfast buffet on a tray. 

“We also have Keith here, he’s in charge of vlogging all the best birthday moment’s for Lance,” Pidge said before moving the camera towards the door. 

“Okay let’s count down, three, two, one!” Pidge said before throwing the door open to find Lance cuddled up next to an all too familiar body, she proceeded to drop the camera and scream. 

The two figures in bed jumped up. 

“Katie?” one groggy voice called. 

“Oh my hell what are you doing in my room?” Lance yelled.

“Happy birthday Lance,” Hunk and Keith said with no real heart in it. 

Hunk had awkwardly left the the tray on the bed before dragging Pidge out of the room and ending the livestream while Keith closed the door leaving the two men with some privacy. 

“Well so much for a morning to sleep in,” Matt said flopping back down in bed. “Ugh shit I am going to have to explain this to Pidge, she’s going to be so pissed.”

Matt looked over to a still silent Lance, who had a pillow over his face. 

“Hey, Lance, it’s not that bad, come on,” Matt said trying to nudge Lance out of hiding. 

“I know that it was my choice to start a youtube account and to broadcast so much of my life to the world, but you know I appreciate having some things to myself,” Lance said through the pillow, Matt barely catching on to most of it. 

“It’s okay, we have been seeing each other for almost two months now, maybe it’s okay to tell our friends?” Matt said, he had been wanting to tell everyone for awhile now, but Lance made excellent points. None of their friends are good at keeping secrets, and literally whenever they hang out together someone is filming it for their channel. 

A knock sounded on the door, Lance grumbled throwing the pillow across the room. “Well I am glad they finally learned how to knock, who is it?” 

“It’s Katie, I need to tell you something,” Pidge said through the door, but both boys stomachs dropped, Pidge only called herself Katie when it was serious. 

“Come in,” Lance said, burying himself in his sheets. He couldn’t bare to look at Pidge at the moment. Not when she just walked in on her brother and him. Fortunately they had been asleep, who knows what they could have been doing if not. 

The door creaked open and she cautiously sat down on the edge of the bed with her phone in her hand. 

“We have a slight problem on our hands,” Pidge said, turning her phone to show that she had complete a live video broadcast.

“Holy shit,” Matt whispered, as Lance peeped through the sheets to see what the two were talking about, the sheets flew off the bed. 

“You better not be telling me there was a live stream of Matt and I in my bed!” Lance yelled, tackling Pidge off the bed. 

“I didn’t know you had someone over, let alone Matt, Hunk said that he just heard you watching movies last night,” Pidge said squeaking to squirm out of Lance’s hold. 

“Well Matt and I decided to have a movie night, just because I don’t make sex noises all night doesn’t mean I don’t have someone in my room, it’s called privacy,” Lance yelled, but a hand fell on his shoulder, he turned around to see Matt, concern written over his face. Lance looked back down and let go of Pidge from his hold. 

“We will figure it out later, come on let’s get ready and cool off a bit,” Matt said climbing out of bed and closing the door after his sister darted out. 

“Well it looks like we just came out publicly,” Lance said, his back leaning against the frame of the bed with his head in his hands. “Jesus, Matt you aren’t even out yet.” 

Matt sat on the floor across from Lance, “Hey, stop it, I don’t need to be out on the internet for them to know that I have the best boyfriend in the world.” 

“What about your family, I thought they didn’t know,” Lance said looking up to meet his favorite amber eyes. 

“Lance what is my family going to do? I am in a happy relationship with someone I care about, why does it matter if I come out? If there is anything I am afraid of it’s your obsessive fans,” Matt laughed. 

“Oh my stars, what did I do to deserve you?” Lance said before throwing his arms around his boyfriend and kissing him. Okay, so maybe he had a lowkey disaster on his hands, but at least he had caring boyfriend right?

“Oh and happy birthday,” Matt said, Lance pulled away from the hug and to see two anklets in his hand. 

“You did not,” Lance said trying to hide his squeal. 

“I did, now can I do the honors?” 

“Only if you let me return the favor,” Lance said sticking his foot out and opepning one of his hands for Matt to drop the second anklet in his hand. Matt lifting his foot to rest on Lance’s knee. 

Lance’s last anklet broke a few months ago, and it had been a hard loss for him, he had it for years and years and got it from Veradero in his family’s last trip there. Losing it was like losing part of home. 

“And in case you were wondering, I tricked Rachel into telling me the beach you got your last anklet from, and I may or may not have reached out to Marco and asked him to send them to me,” Matt said casually. 

Lance cupped Matt’s jaw in his hands, “You did not.” Matt just nodded, and Lance tackled his boyfriend, kissing him, okay making out was a lot more accurate, but he couldn’t help it. 

“Come on, we have a big day birthday boy,” Matt said peeling Lance off of him, “Plus your phone has been blowing up.” Lance’s head turned to the bedside table where his phone was flashing. 

“Ugh, shit.” 

After nearly an hour of handling birthday phone calls and phone calls about the live stream, and both he finally came out of his room where everyone was sitting in the living room awkwardly. 

“Everyone I have an announcement to make,” Lance said before plopping onto the couch next to Matt and taking his hand in his own. “Loverboy Lance had been tied down for two months to GamerBoi Holt.” 

“TWO MONTHS!” Pidge yelled before turning to her brother, “How dare you keep secrets from me.” 

“It was my idea, and you three are some of my closest friends, so I am sorry for keeping it from you, but I was just trying to savor not having the entire world know something about my life,” Lance said. “But now I have a request. How do we all feel about breaking our record for the fastest produced video ever?” 

“Your ass better be joking,” Keith said, crossing his arms, knowing exactly what Lance wanted to do. “We are not putting out a video tonight that we started filming today.”

“Well I mean you three did decide to barge into my bedroom with a live stream video exposing me and my private relationship,” Lance said, before putting on his puppy dog eyes. 

Hunk gave in first, “I’ll grab the notepads and cameras.” 

“I need all three of my laptops and a speaker, we won’t have time to edit music in,” Pidge said. 

“No, please don’t really do this,” Keith groaned, “Ugh fine, whatever happy birthday you loser.” 

“Ring Leader Loverboy Lance had gone missing,” Keith said driving the car Hunk sitting next to him filming, Pidge in the back playing music. 

“So we are working on the first lead,” Pidge said as they pulled up to a huge house, that their fans would be sure to notice. 

Knocking on the door, Allura opened the door, pretending to look surprised, “What are you all doing here? Lance’s surprise birthday party isn’t until tonight.” 

“Allura, it’s an emergency Lance has gone missing and we think it might have to do with the person in Lance’s bed from this morning,” Pidge said lifting a fake microphone into her face. 

“Lance always tells you all his relationship problems, is he here? Or do you possibly have some information on this mystery man?” Keith asked, as Allura let them into the house and to the living room. 

She sat down, the camera training on her, “Well let’s see can you show me a picture of the mystery person?” 

Hunk tossed her a picture screenshotted from the live stream earlier. 

“Ahh yes, golden hair, Lance has always talked fondly of this one,” Allura said. “You see when Lance came out just over a year ago we talked a lot about what it was like to be bi, we had a lot of our friends in that video, I am sure some of our guests had golden hair.” 

“Well, thank you for your help Allura,” Keith said, before climbing back into the car. 

“Pidge play the video!” no one was really watching the video it would be edited into the corner of the actual video. 

“Who is that?” Keith yelled. 

“I think that is Romelle?” Hunk offered from behind the camera. 

“My own best friend, how dare she?” Keith said flipping a dramatic U-turn and heading to his own apartment. 

“Romelle!” Keith yelled barging into their apartment as she was tending to Kosmo. 

“Keith, OMG did you see Pidge’s livestream this morning? That was crazy!” Romelle said, before Pidge burst into the room holding evidence.

“You have some explaining to do Romelle,” Pidge yelled as Romelle picked up pictures of her in Lance and Hunk’s apartment. “Where were you at eight am this morning?” 

“I was- uh, well um- this is kind of embarrassing,” Romelle started, only for Hunk to cut her off. 

“What did you do with my best friend you monster!” 

“Woah, what I most definitely was not the mystery person in Lance’s bed this morning, but I was taking pictures of Kosmo and I wearing matching hats,” she said pulling up her phone. 

“Well if not you, then who? Back to the video, Romelle get in the car!” 

The car ride consisted of Keith frantically driving and Romelle and him sharing ideas of who it could be. While Pidge hid in the third row starting to edit the first two sets of the video. 

“You don’t think it could be-” 

“Nyma!” Keith yelled before turning the car drastically. 

“Well, well, Nyma, tell us where you are hiding Lance,” Hunk yelled. 

“Hiding Lance? Why would I be hiding Lance?” Nyma said standing in the doorway with the door partially closed. 

“We know you and Lance had a fling a while ago, now tell us where he is, he’s our best friend,” Keith said, threatening her with a confetti bomb. 

“Um, well I hate to tell you this, but Lance and I haven’t hung out like that in months, I am pretty sure he is dating someone else, I saw him while I was at Shiro’s with another guy, they looked pretty lovey dovey you know,” Nyma said as Keith blew the confetti bomb on her. 

“What were you doing with my brother!” Keith yelled.

“Oh, holy, this is so much confetti, and calm down I was dropping off decor for Lance’s surprise party,” Nyma said, trying to wipe confetti off her. 

“Alright jump in hoe, to Shiro’s!” 

“Who is the mystery man Shiro?” Shiro was tied up to a chair with streamers while Pidge and Keith interrogated him. 

“I’ll never tell!” Shiro yelled, as Pidge held out a piece of strawberry shortcake in front of him. 

“You sure about that? This strawberry cake is going to suffer if you don’t tell us what you know,” Pidge said lifting a fork to the cake. 

“Not that cake! No, not the cake! It’s from their favorite coffee shop, he works there!” Shiro yelled, but it was too late, Pidge had already stabbed the cake. 

“Well, it wasn’t the answer we wanted, but we will take it, get him in the car!” Keith yelled. 

“Ryan, did you see that live steam with my brother, like holy shit, I was dying,” Veronica said, slapping the counter top. 

“Uh yeah, hilarious,” Ryan said, pretending to be nervous. 

“Oh yeah, sorry, I know you and my brother had a fling,” Veronica said. 

“Oh, no, that’s not it, we have both moved on,” Ryan said waving his hands in front of him. 

“Oh yeah? Than what is it Ryan Kinkade?” Pidge said walking into the coffee shop slamming her hands on the counter. 

“You know who it was don’t you?” Keith said standing up from his undercover spot and slamming his coffee into the table. 

“Ryan you know who my brother is dating?” Veronica said, gasping. 

Ryan dropped to silence as he started cleaning the coffee mess. 

“Ryan you better start talking or the croissant gets it,” Pidge said, lifting a croissant over the trash can. 

“You wouldn’t,” Ryan growled, but Pidge wasn’t one for bluffing, he took a deep breath, “Funny, I would have thought the sister would know.” 

Everyone gasped, the cameras turning to Pidge. 

“My brother wouldn’t.”

“Your brother did.” 

_ Mama Holt: Dinner at Sal’s, be there, please _

_ Mama McClain: Veronica, family dinner at Sal’s for your brother _ . 

“Looks like we don’t need to look for my brother,” Pidge said lifting her and Veronica’s phones. “To Sal’s!” 

Ryan, Hunk, and Romelle took over editing while Shiro held the camera to show Veronica and Pidge getting ready for their dinner mission. 

“It’s an undercover op, they’ll never see it coming,” Pidge said, putting on a tie while Veronica put on a necklace. “Hidden video cameras are a go. Keith keep an eye on Shiro and Ryan we can’t have them getting in the way. Nyma and Romelle you two will go in on a fake date in case things go haywire. 

“You’ll never get away with this!” Ryan yelled. 

“Oh but we already have,” Keith said. 

“Mom, Dad, Katie, I want to introduce you to my boyfriend,” dramatic family gasp. “Yep, that’s right boyfriend, we’ve been dating for almost two months now, you already know him.” 

Lance danced into the picture. [Fake gasps in the background]. 

“Holt family I would like your permission to date your son,” Lance said dropping to one knee. 

“Oh Lance, of course, Matt you better take good care of this boy,” Colleen said, with a threatening finger. 

“And happy birthday Lance.” 

“Thank you, now my turn,” Lance said sweeping Matt out of the booth to his family’s table. “Familia, meet my boyfriend, Matt.” 

“Matt it’s wonderful to meet you!” hands were shook around the table, except Veronica, with a death glare aimed at both of them. 

“Well babe, we need to get going,” Matt said, sweeping Lance away. 

“The targets are getting away, go after them,” Pidge yelled, and the four badass ladied leapt into action, but it was too late, the families jumped into action. 

“Regroup at the car, we have visual!” Keith yelled, and the girls bolted the other way and jumped into the minivan moving before the door even closed. Lance stood out the sun roof of the car in front of them, they tried yelling for him, but it was too late, Matt pulled him down and buckled his seat belt. 

“Where are they going?” Keith yelled, pretending to floor it. “Wait is this Allura’s house?” 

Everyone filled out and ran inside, and to the backyard. 

“Surprise!” the two boys yelled, “We are dating!” 

“This was supposed to be your surprise party!” Allura yelled.

“I surprised you didn’t I?” Lance said laughing. 

“Well mystery solved folks, Lance is dating none other than Matthew Holt, the stars only know why, but you heard it hear first.” 

“Oh my god it’s perfect!” Lance squealed as they posted it, an hour to spare.   
“You are perfect,” Matt said kissing him. 

“Eww you two get a room,” Pidge called.

“Last time we tried that you just burst in anyway,” Matt laughed, but still took Lance’s hand and rushed into Allura’s house, they were on the balcony, when the clock ticked eleven, and fireworks starting going off, all blue. 

“Happy birthday loverboy.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you like please leave kudos and comments, if you like it a lot and want me to keep writing let me know in the comments.


End file.
